


Ultimatum

by Sweetpeaasylum



Series: The Typhon Inside Yu [1]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: I just love typhon morgan, Morgan Yu Is A Typhon, There will hopefully be more soon, this is super short i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaasylum/pseuds/Sweetpeaasylum
Summary: Alex gives the new Morgan an ultimatum - adapt to humanity or die. The choice is oddly difficult.





	Ultimatum

Upon Alex’s ultimatum, Morgan’s mind - was it truly _their_ mind? - raced. They felt… what did they feel? None of what had happened over the past hours was real, only a simulation of altered memories from their body’s previous life, so were the things they felt real or just another simulation of life?

As Alex waited impatiently, Morgan struggled to grasp for some sort of identity that wasn’t defined by their implanted memories - did the simulated Morgan even look like the original Morgan before he died or was that another illusion given to them by their creators? They wanted to speak, but their typhon body made speech next to impossible.

Something about the situation drew up memories of Mary Shelley’s _Frankenstein_ and at the thought, Morgan almost laughed, but all that came out was a gruff croaking sound. “Morgan,”Alex prompted, holding his hand closer and looking a bit concerned. The hovering operators all seemed to be staring at Morgan with their all-seeing black orbs, but none of them spoke or moved, save the gentle undulations in their hovering.

 _Am I Morgan Yu or am I someone - something - else? Do I belong with these people? I’ve passed their tests thus far, but what will come of the inevitable further testing_ , Morgan’s thoughts continued to race and their glowing lavender eyes flickered imperceptibly from one operator to the next, and finally to Alex and his trusting, outstretched hand. Something about it brought up a _feeling_ . Not quite _empathy_ , but not quite _nothing_ either. Perhaps Morgan could find a way to live with these people and perhaps not. The only way to know was to try.

As they reached out a jet black limb to touch Alex’s hand, the viscous typhon exodermis retreated underneath their skin and Alex clasped their hand with moisture forming in the corners of his eyes. “I knew you’d make the right choice, Morgan,” he stated, voice thick with unexpressed emotion, “It’ll be you and me, brother, just like old times.”

For some reason Morgan found himself unable to return the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I switch pronouns on purpose here FYI. Also, I write both M & F Morgan, so future parts of this series might be or M or F Morgan based on how I'm feeling about it. They can be considered interrelated or stand alone.
> 
> This is based on my Morgan Yu roleplay blog on tumblr - if you feel like it, check it out! https://typhon-inside-yu.tumblr.com (I own none of the characters of course.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
